


False Realities

by nagitoess (faejin)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nightmares, Omorashi, Somnophilia, Twincest, Vomit, does this dip into the realm of possible dubcon? maybe, fat f to hajime tho, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faejin/pseuds/nagitoess
Summary: Hajime Hinata is plagued by nightmares, but someone has a plan to fix them, by any means necessary.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	False Realities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkierose/gifts).



> Hello so this...god this fic is uhhh it sure is something. I wrote it as part of a little rarepair exchange between friends! So, I really hope you like this! I also hope everyone else who comes upon this fic enjoys it too. Its kinda just porn but like its nice ! Nice porn idk have fun with it!!!

Blood.

There was nothing worse than the taste of your blood inside your own mouth, Hinata decided. 

He blinked slowly, eyelids heavy as he fought to keep them open, trying to remember where he was. He struggled to recognize it, the unfamiliar dark green walls loomed intimidatingly over him and the concrete floor he was laying on was uncomfortable against his body. He was in so much pain. Why? 

Hinata peered around, observing that the room was empty. So why was he so scared? Unless…

The sound of footsteps came from behind him, quick and precise. They echoed in every direction but they still came closer and closer. His heart beat synced with each step, filling him with a feeling of dread but he couldn’t move. It was as if he were frozen stiff. Why? Why why why? Something in his gut was telling him he needed to move, that he needed to escape but his body simply refused. 

And then it went silent. 

Sweat accumulated at his brow, it stung his eyes as rivulets dripped down his face. All he could hear was the sound of his own strained and wheezing breaths, sharp electric pain shooting through his ribs with each inhale. The suspense was killing him more than the hurt though. 

Long fingers tangled themselves into Hinata’s matted hair, gripping it tightly and pulling his body upwards. He cried out in pain, hands attempting to move up and grab at his assailant until he realized they were tied behind his back. The rope burned into his wrists as he tugged and pulled, the skin rubbed raw and bloody. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a glimpse of long dark hair. 

He was dragged until his back slammed against a wall, the force knocking the air from his lungs. It was only now that Hinata could look up and see just who was attacking him. But the minute he lifted his head his face was met with a solid fist. 

There was a sharp crack of bone breaking and immense white hot pain shocked his nerves. Fresh blood spilled from his nose, the taste of metal sharp against his tongue. Tears flooded into his vision, making it near impossible to see. The assailant didn’t even give him a chance to catch his breath though before he wailed on him again. 

Hinata choked on his breath. With every punch and kick it was becoming harder and harder to breathe, to think, but it certainly wasn’t difficult to feel. No, he could feel everything. His skin felt so sensitive Hinata was positive he could actually feel his blood vessels popping as bruises bloomed on his body. 

His stomach convulsed at a particularly brutal kick to his organs, bile building up in his throat before spewing out over his body. Hinata coughed and sputtered till his throat felt raw as he tried to collect his breath but his body contracted again. Blood spilt from his lips, splattering against the white of his shirt and mixing into the previous contents of his stomach. 

He gasped and his lungs strained for oxygen, muscles twisting as if he were going to vomit again. Hinata heaved, stomach lurching in pain as nothing but crimson poured out. His body slumped against the wall, chest rising and falling as he was given a moment of peace. His throat burned like hell and the acidic taste on his tongue somehow made it worse. His eyes were glued to the floor, somehow feeling as if he couldn’t move them. It was frustrating, knowing how to move yet, being unable to do so. 

Every muscle in his body ached. He had never experienced such severe pain in his life. Why was this even happening...who is doing this? He couldn’t stop thinking the same thing. Why...why why why? None of his questions seemed to ever be getting an answer and it was more frustrating than anything. 

It was too quiet now though, he lifted his head and looked again for the person who had came just as quickly as he disappeared. He wasn’t imagining this. No, there was no way. As he looked at his own blood on the floor, that was enough confirmation to know this was very real. 

The room had no light source, yet, somehow it seemed to grow darker. With every beat of his pounding heart his vision seemed to blacken more and more. The numbness in his limbs was wearing away, perhaps, maybe now he could finally go. But he was so tired, the pain was so immense. Where was this person, who are they? Why...why him? He’s nobody, he is nothing. Too much of an insignificant human being with no value to be tortured this badly. So what was gained from this? From him?

“Do not get comfortable.”

His mind reacted to the words before his body did, so he could not move fast enough to avoid the freezing cold water that was poured over his head. Drops of water pricked like needles into his skin, shocking his system into full alert. The pain that was once burning dissipated into an afterthought. 

“Who are you, w-where are you.” Panicked eyes attempted to blink away the water clinging to his lashes. Where did that even come from? He hadn’t heard anyone approaching, surely he would have heard something? The water sloshing in the bucket, footsteps, anything. 

A foot pressed squarely in the middle of his back, the heel dug into his spine as the assailant shoved him down onto the floor. Hinata coughed, his soaked hair whipped into his eyes and he grimaced as his face was smeared into the mess of fluids surrounding him. The smell was unbearable, near horrid enough to make him want to vomit again, the slimy texture making his skin crawl. 

But what fucked him up the most was: wasn’t there a wall behind him?

He couldn’t let them know how panicked he was though, no, he didn’t want to let whoever this was have such a victory.

“Show yourself coward!” The words rose from the boy’s chest like a battle cry, as if it was supposed to mean something to whoever was doing this. 

The foot on his back lifted, only momentarily, opting to kick him in the side, causing Hinata to roll onto his back as his knees gave out. And that’s when he saw it. 

He wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting, maybe a man with a psychotic look in his eye, some kind of terrorist, a monster even. 

Above him stood a boy. Or what he presumed to be a boy. Dressed in a clean black suit. Long tangled hair pulled back into a ponytail, a length that reminded him of...who? The thought was on the tip of his tongue, like he was forgetting something. He must know this person, but it wasn’t coming to mind. In the darkness, he couldn’t quite see his face. And the harder he looked the more it distorted into bleak nothingness. There was a twisted darkness emanating from him, as if there was nothing inside him. A husk, an empty shell of something that maybe used to be there. Somehow, he was more terrifying than anything he had previously imagined.

Blue medical gloves adorned his hands, one was holding something that shone in whatever light was left. 

A scalpel. He adjusted the gloves, snapping the latex against his wrist as he pulled it up snug and Hinata felt his heart drop into his stomach. 

“Why are you doing this-”

A hard black shoe pressed into his throat, crushing his esophagus and making it impossible to breathe. He pulled relentlessly at the bindings on his wrists that held them together, begging anything out there that somehow they would become loose. But of course, they didn’t. 

The boy straddled his waist, bringing the small knife down to Hinata’s collarbone, making a quick precise slice into the thin skin. 

“Don’t.” Hinata winced. The scalpel was incredibly sharp, it stung as blood beaded along the cut. He didn’t want to show him how much it hurt. He wanted to be better than this. 

The boy didn’t stop. Instead, he cut deeper, into his chest now, tearing through his shirt and down his stomach. Hinata cried out and blood poured from the opening wound. He felt more gush out with every panicked breath he took. His body was tormented with shivers settled in his bones, worsening with every deep incision his assailant made to his skin. 

“Stop, stop please stop!” Tears burned in his eyes as his old vomit mixed at the edges of the cuts, causing the skin that already felt like it was on fire to inflame with more intensity. 

The boy moved the blade to his thigh, where he dug the pointed tip in and began carving. It hurt more than anything he had experienced thus far.

It was a different kind of torture to watch as the other kept cutting into him, helpless to do anything as he moved it in a pattern to write out a word he just could not make out. Spots of white scattered throughout his vision, his head beginning to feel lighter and lighter. He was losing too much blood. 

So this was how he was going to die?

His body felt as if he were being engulfed in fire, everything burning hot. His face, his stomach, his lungs, his…? 

Hinata made a noise of confusion. This is strange. Heat had pooled down into his crotch, a different kind of flame, slowly building up until it was beginning to feel unbearable. This didn’t make any sense, this shouldn’t be happening. 

The boy looked down at him, tilting his head to the side inquisitively. With every bit of fear that rose up within him, arousal was quickly coming to accompany it. The boy’s bloodied glove slowly began to inch its way toward his steadily growing erection. Hinata squirmed under him, his heart dropping into his stomach in what he didn’t know if it was fear or confusion or arousal or what. This was all too much all too suddenly. How did the mood take such a turn?

He hissed when the hand brushed upon it, trying with all the strength he could muster to escape, but the boy was heavy on his body and he was just in no condition to do so. HInata had no choice but to experience the attention that was being given to him. 

Blood continued to trickle from his body, slowing down until it appeared to stop. The pain was gradually beginning to subside as well, leaving room only for the dizzying pleasure of having a hand on his dick. 

His clothed...no, when did it come out of his pants? Hinata’s head pounded. Had he somehow missed the moment this happened? Perhaps, had he reached the point where he was losing time? 

Hinata bit his lip, choking back a moan that had nearly escaped as the other's slick hand moved up and down along him. No this didn’t make sense he would have noticed this happening. How did they get here, how was this all…? 

Hinata’s brain racked for an answer and he was coming up short. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment as he tried to rationalize himself.

“What are you…” He mumbled against his closed fist. He jerked suddenly. 

His closed fist?? No, no last time he checked he was restricted, his hands were bound behind his back he _knows_ this. There was no way... He knows for absolute certain that nothing had happened in the last few seconds that he closed his eyes. 

_This isn’t real._

Hinata gasped, the hand on him slowing down to a stop. He looked at him. His face, or what would be a face, was still so distorted. Yet he couldn’t shake this stupid sense of familiarity. Green eyes stared deep into nothing, but somehow he could tell that this nothing was staring right back at him.

“Did you figure it out?” 

That was the last thing he heard before his eyes shot open, greeting the darkness of his bedroom. Sweat dripped down his forehead, heart pounding and vision not yet fully focused on his surroundings. He quickly closed his eyes again, trying to get his heartbeat to calm down. His boner throbbed as if to remind him it existed, as if he could forget, which sucked because his bladder ached. 

Yet another weird fucking nightmare, just what he deserved right?

He let out a breath, taking another deep inhale before cracking his eyes open again, attempting to blink away the water and crust that had gathered there. There was a shape above him he couldn’t quite make out. He blinked a few more times before it came into focus.

“You’re awake.” 

Hinata jumped, almost yelling in shock, heart leaping out of his chest at the sight of his brother looming over top of him. Dark hair spilled over top of his shoulders, pooling around Hinata’s torso, eyes staring intently into his own. He was so startled that he could feel some of the piss he was holding leak out, his hands immediately going down to clutch at his chest. 

“I-Izuru what the fuck, when did you come in when did-” His eyes darted to his crotch, hoping the little slip wasn’t noticeable. 

Hinata had naturally expected his blankets to be there, covering his unsightly predicament. They were not. 

Instead, Izuru held his dick in his hand, the tip glistening with what he could not tell if it was pee or precome. Deafening silence filled the room. Hinata was positive he could hear his blood rushing to his head as his brain tried to wrap around the concept of whatever was actually going on. 

“What are you...doing?”  
  
Izuru blinked, head tilting ever so slightly, “You were having another nightmare.” 

“A nightmare….a...another nightmare?” Hinata repeated the words to himself slowly, allowing the words to truly settle in, “Wait, another? I haven’t told you about them.”

“You didn’t have to tell me.”

“This doesn’t make any sense Izuru.”  
  
As soon as the last word exited his mouth it clicked. This wasn’t the first time this has happened. 

No, of course not, it couldn’t be. Hinata recounted the past few days that have been plagued by unfortunate dreams that suddenly took a turn for something more pleasant. At first he had scraped it up to coincidence, because surely it was possible to have something like that happen right?

He felt his stomach twist up. Izuru is his brother, his twin brother, and technically the younger one! Something like this isn’t right, it’s wrong, it’s so wrong. 

So why hasn’t he gone flaccid? 

Izuru’s hand looked delicate upon his length, gently caressing it without movement. His eyes shot up to his brother, who was still staring at him with that intense, focused face. Izuru has never been much for words, but the more he looked directly into those near glowing eyes the more confusion he felt, the more he wished he would just speak without being told. 

“Why?” 

Using his free hand, Izuru brushed a piece of hair behind his ear, hair that looked so incredibly familiar, “You’re not very quiet when you have these nightmares.”

Hinata felt his face flush with heat. Has he been waking him up?

“Outside that general annoyance, there is a multitude of scientific data showing the correlation between fear and arousal, and how incredibly similar the two chemical reactions in your brain are.”

“You can’t possibly know-”

“Of course I know, I wouldn’t lie about this.” Izuru cut through his words like a knife. 

Hinata fell silent, he knew very well that his brother was not the kind of person to say things just to say them. He knows that more than anyone. He was only one to understand him as thoroughly as he did, and perhaps that can be scraped up to the fact that they’re brothers. But it always felt like more than that. They were inseparable. Hinata always came to him with his troubles, just as Izuru always allowed him to comfort him during his times of need. Even if he likes to pretend he doesn’t struggle.

Hinata found himself staring at the hand still wrapped around him, his body still screaming at him to rut up against it, to let go. His bladder was crying to just get up so he could use the bathroom, it was like everything in his body was telling him no and yes all at the same time. It was too much. 

“You could consider this a replacement therapy, of sorts.” Izuru added as an afterthought, tilting his head to the other side as he observed his brother’s behaviour, “This is good for you.”

“It’s...this can’t be goo _d oh fuck._ ” Hinata gasped out as Izuru moved his hand suddenly, his hips bucking upwards as the hand moved down against him. 

“If this wasn’t beneficial for you, I wouldn’t be doing it. This will help.” The boy spoke in a tone of finality and Hinata couldn’t find it within himself to argue. With each stroke of his hand he found himself caring less and less about the moral consequences of his actions. This was sick, this was gross and he wanted it so bad. He just wants to come so badly. 

He found no use for his hands as they clutched aimlessly at his own shirt, his nails digging into his chest. He raised an arm to his face, covering his eyes as his blush burned down his body. His full bladder did not cease to bother him, feeling as if it was going to explode any second. He could swear on his life that he could feel the liquid pushing against the organ to escape. When the inherent shock of the situation began to subside the feeling came back with a vengeance. His thighs began to tremble as he attempted to squeeze them together, but Izuru wasn't about to allow that. He forced them apart, fully climbing onto the bed and inserting himself in between them. 

Pee slowly began to leak from the tip, causing Hinata's eyes to widen in shock as he clenched down with his entire body to stop the flow. It was becoming pointless. His breathing became more strained, he smacked a hand down onto his mattress and dug his fingers into the sheets. 

“I-Izuru, I can’t...I have to go, I have to use the bathroom, you have to let me go.” 

Izuru didn’t stop, in fact, he slowed down but squeezed a little harder, stroking up from the base to the tip, “It’s okay, you can just do it here.” 

A small stream of piss dribbled down Izuru’s hand and it _hurt_. He was trying so hard to hold back but with how his brother was working with him it was as if he was trying to milk it out. And it was fucking working. 

“Please, Izuru please please don’t make me do this.” Hinata felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He didn’t want this, it would be humiliating. 

“It will only cause you more pain to hold it back, I’m telling you what your best option is right now. Listen to me nii-san.” 

Hinata hiccuped, biting down on his lip to keep back the pathetic whimpers that threatened to escape. His entire body trembled now, every muscle in him screamed for release. Izuru had a nearly unreadable expression scrawled upon his face, but he knew him well enough to know he was just thinking. Thinking about what though, he couldn’t say. Maybe it would be better for him not to know at all. 

“Please...please…” 

The word fell from his lips like a mantra, over and over again to the point he didn’t even know what he was begging for. All he knew was that he was hurting so bad and just wanted it to stop and that Izuru...he...he said it was okay...he said its okay....is it? Is it...okay? 

Izuru lifted his free hand and dragged his fingers down Hinata’s torso as he traced the outline of his stomach before gently pushing them under the boy’s sweaty shirt. The digits felt cool against his heated skin, the soft ministrations causing the hair on his body to stick up as a shudder ran down his spine. He dipped his fingers just below his stomach, tips gently ghosting the soft bit of flesh before he began to gradually add more pressure, pushing down. 

Hinata gasped loudly as more pee leaked out, his toes curling up and knuckles turning white as he gripped the sheet tightly in his fist. Tears spilled from Hinata’s eyes as he whimpered, he couldn’t take it anymore. It hurt too much, it hurt too much to hold in. 

With one final press to his bladder, Hinata slapped a hand over his mouth to conceal the broken moan that ripped out of his throat. Piss sprayed over his shirt, further dampening the cloth till it clung to his form. 

Izuru paused, one hand still pressed firmly against him and the other wrapped around Hinata’s dick. He blinked as it got all over his hands, face unmoving as if it didn’t bother him in the slightest. 

His erection was making it difficult to really get it all out, but once it started it didn’t stop. Hinata bit his hand, nearly drawing blood as he looked upon the mess he was creating, mortified. Yet it felt so... _good_ . He had to be delirious right, there’s no way something like that could feel so good. Did Izuru know this? Did he know something like that would feel so amazing? Could it possibly be because....it was _because_ of Izuru? The thought...didn’t terrify him as much as it should have. 

Hinata blinked slowly, staring up into his brother’s eyes with his hazy, watery vision. It was interesting. In his dream the boy who was hurting him kind of looked like Izuru. It finally clicked. 

The long hair that draped over his shoulders was just like the other’s, only tied up as if to not get himself dirty. Long, pretty hands covered only by medical gloves to protect against Hinata’s gross fluids. Hinata slowed his breathing, ‘ _So many gross fluids…_ ’ 

_Just like now._

“You feel better now don’t you?” The question sounded condescending, as if he already knew the answer. Of course he knew the answer, who knew him better than his brother. 

Hinata begrudgingly nodded his head, he felt so dizzy. His erection throbbed as if he hadn’t been touched all night, somehow. Perhaps, this was just another part of this stupid fucking nightmare.

“You’re still hard, I can take care of it though, are you feeling sensitive?”

He felt like he was on fire, to tell the truth. He felt like he couldn’t get touched enough, somehow still so desperately in need even after relieving himself so deeply. He shook his head, unable to physically voice anything right now. Or perhaps too embarrassed, he didn’t know what to feel. 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed you know.” It was as if Izuru had read his mind, “Or, maybe you’re embarrassed because you’re the only one receiving pleasure?”

Hinata felt his breath stop midway in his throat. Izuru picked up on it immediately. He dragged his finger down the length of his dick, dipping further to trace the outside of his balls, in thought. He seemed to come to a conclusion, adjusting his position so he could pull away at his pyjama bottoms. 

“What are you doing…?”

“What does it look like?” He removed his pants and boxers in one motion and held his own straining erection in his hand. Hinata’s eyes widened considerably. He would have never expected Izuru to be this affected by what was going on. His face hadn’t changed in the slightest. 

“You don’t have to-”

“Of course, I don’t mind this at all, or else I wouldn’t be doing it.” 

He reached into his pant pocket and produced a small bottle of lubricant, which explained a lot, no wonder his hands didn’t feel so dry, and dripped a generous amount overtop. He adjusted his position so that he could hold both cocks in one hand, steadying himself with the other. Like this, it was easy to see just how alike they really were. He had always noticed how they had similar body types, but now it was really apparent. 

The sensation of feeling Izuru’s cock pressed against his own paired with the visual stimulus was enough to make Hinata melt. He could hardly believe this was happening. Somehow, this was more unbelievable then his dream. Izuru moved his hips forward experimentally, perhaps trying to see if he was at a good angle. Hinata bucked up into his hand, moaning softly into the silent air. 

Izuru easily set a steady motion into place, Hinata falling into it without complaint. Each little rut sent a new wave of pleasure over his body, causing tingles throughout the most sensitive places on him. Hinata could hardly take it anymore, still feeling so stupidly overwhelmed from peeing on himself and now, having to see and feel all of this? It was simply impossible.

Hinata whined, the dizziness in his head getting stronger as the muscles in his stomach twisted as the break of release came closer and closer. His head fell to the side as he tried to catch his breath, but the pressure kept building up.

A hand grip his chin suddenly, pulling his face in Izuru’s direction, “Look at me.”

The words startled him and Hinata opened his eyes quickly, he hadn't even realized that he closed them. With Izuru still holding his face he was forced to look upon his brother. Upon closer inspection he couldn't help but notice that he looked....kinda...really cute. 

Izuru's face bore a slightly sweaty sheen on it, cheeks flushed pink and tinging the tip of his ears, black shirt just a little too big on his lithe form as he moved his hips up and down. Pale lips were parted, damp as his tongue swiped over the skin, deep eyes boring holes into his very own. If Hinata didn't know any better, and he honestly couldn't say confidently that he did, he'd think his brother was trying to commit this to memory. Or, perhaps, he was simply focused. Maybe it was both, he couldn't tell, and possibly didn't want to. 

Oh but...Izuru really is very pretty. He never noticed before, just how pretty he is. It's not that weird to think, right? Maybe he was going crazy. 

“Izu...ru..” Hinata whined, tongue poking out from his lips as he panted. The coil in his stomach twisted tighter and tighter until it became truly unbearable. He couldn’t help as he let his head fall back into his pillow dramatically, eyes squeezed shut as an overwhelming pleasure washed over him. He could feel himself throb in his brother's hand as he gasped out one last whine before he came, sticky white substance shooting out onto his shirt and stomach. Izuru's eyes widened for a moment before he stroked a few more times and came not even seconds after Hinata did. He let out a soft grunt, his hand becoming filthy as his come mixed in with Hinata's.

There was no way this was actually real. 

There was no way he just came from thinking about how pretty his brother was, and certainly not while said sibling had his cock held against his own, Hinata decided. This had to be some other weird twisted part of his nightmare. He mustn’t have woken up yet, Or else Izuru wouldn’t be above him, panting softly as he pushed some of his hair back behind his shoulder as he wiped his dirtied hand on his discarded clothes. 

“Did that help?” 

His brother’s words pulled him out of thought, “What?”

“Did that help?” Izuru repeated, “You’re not afraid anymore aren’t you?”

Hinata blinked slowly, his brain rapidly trying to piece together what was reality. This...wasn’t reality, right? This was just...this was just some dumb nightmare right? 

“No...not really.”

It was as if his mind was far away, no real thought being put into the words he uttered. He lifted a hand, placing it on Izuru’s shoulder before dragging it through the bit of hair that had fallen back over it, feeling the smooth strands between his fingers. 

_This wasn’t real. He could do whatever he wants._

Hinata leaned up, moving his hand to the back of Izuru’s head and clutching onto his hair, pulling him down as he met him halfway. He could feel his brother tense up as their lips slotted together, but in little time he relaxed and eased into the kiss. 

He tilted his head to the side, allowing the kiss to deepen. Izuru’s lips felt nice against his own, from here he could smell the faint scent of soap as he inhaled through his nose. His hand twisted into Izuru’s hair, stroking through the strands as his back hit the pillow. It felt so real for a dream. But it felt too good to be real. 

Izuru adjusted his position so he was straddling Hinata’s waist without breaking the kiss, placing hands on either side of his head, his hair spilling over his arms as if it were a curtain, perhaps shielding their sins from the world. 

Hinata slid his tongue along his bottom lip and Izuru parted his mouth just enough, allowing him to connect them deeper. The kiss was slow, lazy even, but it was all Hinata wanted. His mind was still reeling from his past orgasm and being able to just relax into this sensation eased his worries. There was nothing wrong with this. Sure, he might not be able to look his brother in the eye after dreaming such a thing, but it had already gone way past certain levels of okay, what harm was a little kissing after all that?

Little bits of drool escaped the corner of his mouth as they pulled apart, his hand resting on Izuru’s cheek before slowly drawing it away, landing on the pillow. His brother tilted his head to the side, observing his actions as Hinata’s eyelids opened and closed slower each time. His vision began slowly turning black, tunnel vision focused on Izuru’s pale face. He saw his mouth move one last time, but he didn’t quite catch the words. His physical and mental exhaustion catching up to him quickly. 

“Goodnight nii-san.” 

\---

Light spilled through the small slot of the curtains, illuminating the bedroom as Hinata stirred into consciousness. His heart dropped into his stomach, quickly shooting up as he looked around the room paranoid. Everything was normal; his pile of clothes on the chair at his desk, books filed away neatly on his bookcase, the half empty bottle of water perched on his nightstand. Hinata’s hands clutched at his shirt, allowing his racing heart to calm down. Normal, everything is fine. He was actually awake now. 

He let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair, pushing it up and away from his lightly dampened forehead. Events from the dream flashed through his mind, the absolutely terrifying first half where he was in nothing but pain and then the….very strange second half. Where things just felt too good. Hinata’s throat felt dry, he twisted the cap of his water bottle off and downed the remainder of the water, tossing it into the nearby bin without ever getting out of bed.

He leaned back against the wooden bedframe, closing his eyes as he allowed himself to more fully wake up. He really should get out of bed. He pushed his blankets off, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and getting up. Something still felt...weird. He couldn’t quite place what it was. Maybe the dream was bothering him more than he thought it would. 

“Guess I can’t really blame myself for that one,” He muttered under his breath as he went through the motions of making his bed, not really putting any effort into it. Because yeah, who would feel that comfortable after having a dream that involved having sex with your twin brother?

Hinata stretched his arms over his head, giving his side a scratch. He dug his pointer finger into the fabric, expecting for it to catch on the hole that has been there for longer than he could remember. It never catched and Hinata froze.

Eyes slowly trailed down to his shirt, observing it more carefully. He was certain he had gone to bed wearing the one with the hole in it. He knows this, because he prefers it, it was well worn for a reason. He pulled at the cloth, eyes searching everywhere for a sign of it. With every second that passed his heart picked up a faster beat. 

Any other day he might have not noticed something as stupid as what shirt he went to bed in but he was already on high alert. Flashbacks of his brother came faster and faster in his mind. The details of being tortured were already fading away yet he remembers that intense look on Izuru’s face with absolute clarity. Hinata’s hands began to shake. He doesn’t remember changing his shirt at any point of the night. Something like this has never happened before.He doesn’t sleepwalk, he doesn’t do anything like that. 

It was as if time had stopped. 

Why would he need a change of clothes? And how? Unless…

Someone changed it for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> lordt sorry that ending was so abruptish i just. rlly needed to get it done. Thank you so much for making it this far ! Feel free to comment or leave a kudos, even yell at me on my twitter if youd like ! @nagitoess


End file.
